The invention relates to flatware and tableware with signaling means for use by visually impaired individuals. In particular, the invention is a set of eating utensils each having a magnet and a spring incorporated therein, said utensils used in conjunction with metal rimmed tableware. Upon bringing the utensil magnet into close proximity with the tableware metal rim, the spring vibrates causing a humming sound.
Blindness and vision impairment affect nearly 1.3 million people living in the United States, and approximately 50,000 new cases are reported every year. Whether a person is born blind or loses his/her vision over a course of time, the visually impaired person must learn how to perform simple everyday tasks, such as navigating around his or her home and community, dressing himself/herself, reading in Braille, and feeding himself/herself.
The task of eating a meal without another's aid can be daunting and arduous for a blind or visually impaired person. The person must learn to use a fork, knife, or spoon to locate and pick up pieces of food from a plate and then lift the utensil to his/her mouth. In order to aid in this process, food is typically arranged on a plate in a set manner so the person knows where to find different food groups on the plate. However, the difficult aspect of feeding oneself often lies in making contact between the plate and the eating utensil.
Thus, there exists a need for a set of flatware that is used in conjunction with specially constructed tableware to aid a visually impaired person in making contact between the flatware and tableware. The flatware is equipped with a signaling means assembly, and the tableware has a metal rim. Thus, as the flatware is brought into the vicinity of the tableware, the flatware signaling means assembly guides the flatware towards the tableware and upon contact, a humming sound is produced.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,638,981 to Crane et al. discloses tableware with utensil support. The tableware has a food-receiving surface formed with a hollowed out recess which is sized to receive the bowl of a spoon or fork therein.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,269,717 to Tardif discloses dishware having a liquid-filled rim and eating implements for use therewith.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,005,711 to Peatross et al. discloses a utensil holder apparatus for use by visually impaired individuals. The apparatus comprises a plurality of container, each with an appropriate utensil designation mounted vertically and orthogonally relative to an annular rim of the container.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,765,465 to Yamada et al. discloses eating utensils having a sound generating means. The utensil, such as a cup, has a sound generating circuit at the bottom to produce a melody when the cup is lifted up from a surface, such as a table.
While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose employed, or for general use, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as disclosed hereafter.